Of Fire and Light
by iAndroid15
Summary: One unexpecting day, an angel answered the beckoning call of a young mage desperate to prove herself. What does this mean now that a powerful angelic force has entered the scene? What now holds the future of Halkeginia in its hands?
1. Chapter One: Beginnings

Violin Scene = Zack Hemsey - Mind Heist

 **-X-**

In a voidless, white space appears a young man in his late teens standing on a pedestal, a normal violin held up under his chin and a bow in his playing hand. He drew the bow up and down slowly and gracefully on the four strings, holding down the strings from the top to shift between notes expertly.

The young man has a thin, muscular build and fair skin. He has short and messy dark brown hair and hooded, heterochromia eyes—right blue and left green—wearing a red flannel shirt with black stripes, a black v-neck undershirt, a metallic silver scarf tied snuggly around his neck, a pair of navy blue slim jeans, and a pair of light tan brown hunter boots.

As he plays, his face is focused into a blank, almost emotionless look. He begins to twist and turn in his spot on the podium, signifying that he's really into his music. During this, patches of grass started to grow around him. Sunflowers, roses, lilies, and dandelions started to sprout to life all of a sudden at the moment of the boy's supposed violin practice.

"And we know that for those who love God all things work together for good," the unknown boy started, "for those who are called according to his purpose."

A clear dome-shaped roof poofed into existence above with a strong sunlight beaming through the glass windows with vigor. More and more flowers came to life at the sound of his music, not just the early sun in the sky. Concrete walls and pathways carved their way into the beautiful scene of the now fulfilled room.

The young man stopped and lowered his instrument to his sides, a cool breeze picking up from out of nowhere. He scrunched up his face in confusion and mild interest as he listened to the sky.

 ** _My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call. I wish from the very bottom of my heart that you heed my summon and appear!_**

The young violinist then stepped back as he sensed a decent juice of power erupt from before him where he stood, a bright, rainbow portal tore open in front of him. The whirring of the tear in time and space emitted loudly to his ears yet he merely flinched. He could feel the energy that this portal was protruding.

"This portal...leads to another realm in reality. Where could this possibly lead to? If it is of any dangerous activity, I better see what is going on exactly." He muttered stoically to himself before stepping a step closer to the glowing tear in the air.

As his footsteps pounded the concrete embedded into the floor, the once bright and morning sky above morphed into one of a dark and chilly night with the full moon shining behind thick black clouds swirling around. A powerful thunderstorm broke free from the clouds, a fast lightning bolt penetrating the glass and striking the ground behind the man. Following this, more bolts of lightning broke the entire glass dome and tore through the ground, frying the grass and flowers into submission.

The boy narrowed his brown brows in attention, his blank face peering into the rainbow portal. His head snapped down to look at the ground before snapping back up, his shoulders straightening themselves as his eyes glowed a brilliant neon blue, six white, feathery wings unfurling from his back. Flashes of lightning flickered on and off at the display, the portal beginning to suck in the air around it in a gravitational pull.

"God be with me." The young man said as he was forcefully sucked into the portal, the light show in the sky deciding to cease.

 _Meanwhile in Halkeginia…_

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, a petite, pink-haired girl had her eyes closed and her wand drawn forth towards a clear space of grass, a horde of students behind her with eyes of disinterest and mockery with familiars of different sizes and shapes. Mr. Colbert, a middle-aged man with a black robe and wooden staff stood attentively with calculating eyes as Louise straightened her posture after several seconds.

Nothing appeared to have happened. No ground shaking, trees and bushes shaking, and no signs of smoke in the air. The students who cringed and waited for something disastrous to happen breathed in heavy relief. One student decided it was a good time to poke around, "Well, I guess Zero's at it again."

At this, some students laughed at the insult while pointing fingers at the small girl. Said pink-haired girl gritted her teeth at yet another failure in her magic. She was about to turn around and lash out at the students making fun of her, but then the sky turned black.

The clouds were assembling in the center of the sky, thunder and lightning crackling with power. One bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree next to a group of students who screamed in fear and ran to the other side with their familiars but found themselves at a pretty bad predicament as more bolts of lightning came into play and tore through the courtyard, destroying everything in their path.

"Everyone, over here!" Colbert yelled as he stabbed his staff into the ground, a clear barrier protecting everyone in its confinement. Louise was scared out of her mind, wondering what could she have possibly summoned that wielded this much power even in its entrance. It both frightened and excited her.

Then, one massive bolt of white lightning that stood out from the rest finally struck the ground near Louise, the girl safe from harm surprisingly. She grew wide-eyed and backed up a few meters from the huge crater that the bolt of lightning left in its destructive wake. Everything had started to die down at this point as Louise, Colbert, and the students quieted down in their widespread panic.

From inside the crater, a brilliant white light suddenly appeared and Louise could faintly make out a shadowy outline of a tall figure from inside it. Granted, she had to squint and cover her eyes from the sheer blinding light that was there. The white light shrunk in size and brightness and dissipated totally to reveal a familiar young man standing in the middle of the crater with the most uninterested face imaginable.

Rapidly blinking eyes resounded throughout the crowd of students before they burst into a fit of raging laughter, "As if it couldn't get any worse!"

"Louise summoned a lousy commoner!"

"What luck!"

In the midst of all the giggling and chuckling the students had made, Colbert's thoughts were immensely different in comparison to the kids' thoughts, _I highly doubt this one is of a joking matter. And all because of his choice of clothing is similar to what a commoner would wear. I sincerely believed that I taught these children better than to judge someone based off mere appearances alone. What an utter shame._

Louise, however, had different thoughts as well, _How could this be?! A commoner? As my servant?! Unbelievable!_

The young man started to scale the massive wall of dirt from the indent in the ground with no effort which sort of interested a few students but were immediately smothered by the rest of the guffawing students. The man was impervious to the reddening face of the pink-haired girl and the others in stead for observing his new surroundings, starting with his wings. They retracted back inside.

 _Maybe from during the fall,_ He mused, thinking back to the seemingly never-ending black tunnel he travelled after stepping into the portal inside his home.

 _This place is widely populated with small human children,_ He then spotted a man who shared the same height as him. His plan was to go and talk to him, figure out where in this world is he, and maybe try and jot down a bit of information into his mind.

Colbert noticed his blank stare towards him and cleared his throat before walking to him himself, "Hello there, young man. Who might you be?"

Colbert hid his sneaking curiosity and interest for this newcomer fairly well, _I want to gather some type of information from this young man. No familiar so far has ever made an entrance of that caliber. And that's the thing: none made this sort of destructive entrance._

Colbert could feel a bit of malice from behind and distinctly pointed out that it was indeed Miss Vallière but decided to ignore it after seeing the mouth of the boy begin to move.

"My name is Rahmiel," The boy now known as Rahmiel introduced himself, "...and I am an angel of the Lord."

What happened next threw everyone off course. Rahmiel unfurled his six wings—three on each side—out in the open, revealing who he was. The outline of the young man drew a white light to surround him and gave him a bright glow. Lightning began to dance inside the sky again, the bright lights flickering on and off and giving them an intimidating stance. White fire caught on to the wings to go a mile further in the scare tactic. The students who were laughing from before grew scared as they regarded the angelic presence with newfound... respect? More like fear for their lives.

Louise quaked in her shoes, her knees buckling down from underneath her. Her knees hit the ground with a hard thud as her eyes glazed over in a state of horror. Colbert stood his ground but did find it a bit hot to breathe and bright to see correctly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rahmiel retracted his wings as the lightning died, much to the relief of everyone who wasn't him. Then came the awkwardness.

Rahmiel stood there, unmoving as he watched Colbert study him. Beads of sweat formed on the old teacher's forehead as he grew nervous at being watched with those stoic blue and green eyes of his. He then chose to speak up, not wanting to bear the silence any longer.

"Hello...Rhamiel. My name is Jean Colbert and I'm a professor here at this here Tristain Academy of Magic." Colbert proudly introduced himself to the mysterious lad in front of him.

Rahmiel only chose to nod at the greeting before the teacher was pushed aside by a fuming Louise, albeit not knowing why she's getting close to the boy for the sake of her own life.

"You, familiar! What gives you the right to just ignore me like you are right now?!" The petite girl shoved a finger in his direction, but it seemed to have no effect on the boy, further irritating her to no end. Her fear was slowly being replaced by anger, annoyance, and a bit of shock and awe at what could her familiar may be.

 _I am still the one who summoned him, so I am his master still, right? Maybe me calling him my familiar must've given him some sort of hint…_ Louise reasoned within her head. The spell did work, so this "Rahmiel" does and _will_ serve her from now on.

Rahmiel could only stare at the small girl before him and Colbert in an observant manner, _Very loud, tremendously rude with others I can tell, and looks to be quite ticked off… This one needs help._

Louise glared at him but did say nothing else. She was going to ask Colbert if she could try again after witnessing how disappointing his first impression on her was. But...after witnessing what she just saw…

Those six wings of pure fire and light. The brightness of that rare gleam that surrounded him like a powerful aura. He's no commoner, that's for sure.

Colbert, after the intense stare off between Louise and Rahmiel finished, finally addressed the young mage, "Miss Vallière, would you please finish the contract."

Louise furrowed her brows and blushed in embarrassment before slowly making her way towards Rahmiel, who was completely lost in thought.

 _So that tear in space lead to...this Tristain Academy of...Magic? So there was no impending danger after all._ Rahmiel thought before he felt a tug on his shirt. His stoic expression laid onto Louise who gulped with nervousness. Just being near him sent a chill down her spine. It was also a bit hotter and brighter than usual.

"L-Listen, familiar. Just know that I have to do this, alright? Please…" She asked of Rahmiel before getting him to bend down to her level. Her eyes met his as her blush hardened before swiftly meeting her lips with his.

When she backed away, Rahmiel only stared at her with a blank gaze, no emotion etched into his face. It was then that Louise and Colbert noticed a light glowing on his arm, Louise cringing at the sight of the scene. That has to hurt. Colbert saw something begin to form there for a second, runes of ancient age were carving into his skin.

Rahmiel regarded the light with no emotion before raising a hand up to it. His hand caught on white fire as he pressed it down on the burning gash that was beginning to form on his forearm. After a few seconds, the burn ceased its work, leaving no trace of anything behind.

Everyone who witnessed it widened their eyes in confusion, mostly Colbert, _What?! What just happened?! The familiar runes... They disappeared!_

Rahmiel finally stood up straight and turned to the shocked professor and student, "I am pretty much assuming you want some answers. Now."

Jean Colbert could only nod weakly before regaining himself and motioning the boy to follow him. Louise felt left out after that shocking scene and decided to follow them with worry, "Hey, wait!"


	2. Chapter Two: Seraphim

Rahmiel found himself in what looked to be a lab of some sorts mixed with the home of witches. Potions, medical tools, and infirmary beds laid in sections. Colbert and Louise were being him, watching him as he observed the entire room.

 _He's very observant._ Colbert thought with more interest than before. Louise could only watch as her "familiar" checked out the place as a tugging feeling struck her heart.

 _What happened? Those familiar runes... vanished at the touch of his...fire. Does this mean that...he's not my familiar anymore?_ She felt tears sting her eyes before she wiped them away. Colbert noticed her arm rubbing her face before going to comfort her, "Miss Vallière, I know what you're thinking. Those runes may be not there, but so long as if he's willing to stay—and that is a strong "if"—then you will not be kicked out of the academy. It's all up to him now. Maybe the runes didn't work because Rahmiel here is something of the highest degree in power. Consider yourself lucky, Miss Vallière. You just summoned something from out of this world."

It was enough to say that Louise felt better about herself. She nodded in thanks to Colbert who gave her a smile. They both turned to Rahmiel who surprisingly was standing right in front of them this entire time. Colbert and the boy's eyes met with one another until the older man spoke up, "Rahmiel. Would you mind sitting there on that bed next to the wall?"

The six-winged anomaly only walked to the mattress, complying with the order. The professor sat down on the chair and took his wrist in his hand. Immediately, he dropped it in pain before holding it tenderly and rubbing it soothingly, _Son of a! What is this child?!_

Louise ran to her professor's side in worry. She saw his hand tainted with a nasty burn mark. The pink-haired mage's eyes widened in shock before eyeing Rahmiel in awe. Did he do this?

Colbert couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "What in the hell _are_ you?"

Rahmiel merely stared at the two before sitting up, "I'm an angel of the Lord. If you want to get technical, I am a seraph."

Colbert calmed himself before apologizing, "Forgive me. I don't usually lose my temper like that. Tell me exactly: what is this...seraph?"

Rahmiel nodded with his eyes closed, "A seraph is an angelic being. Seraphim for plural, we are associated with the traditional Christian angelology, belonging to the highest order of the ninefold celestial hierarchy. We are related to light, ardor, and purity."

To say Louise was beyond confused is an understatement. She's never heard of seraphim before, but has heard of angels when she was just a small child. The petite girl had no idea there was a ranking system for angels. And Rahmiel was the supposed "strongest" out of the nine?

Colbert hummed, "Most peculiar. Where do you come from?"

"My home in Heaven. A garden." Rahmiel spoke, drawing another hum out of Colbert. The middle-aged professor opened a nearby drawer and took out some medical gauze before wrapping it around his burn. Now it was time for the moment of truth.

"Alright, we'll get into more detail of that at a later point in time, but for right now...Rahmiel," Colbert started, Louise clasping her hands together secretly, "do you have any idea what has happened in the past hour and a half?"

The seraph nodded his head in confirmation, "I've heard of this "familiar ceremony". The other students were quite loud in their conversations with one another."

The old mage only agreed with him, "Yes, the familiar ceremony. In short, students here could summon a familiar for themselves, and if one doesn't succeed in the test...well… That student will fail and will be forced to leave the academy."

Louise shook in her spot, knowing that could very well happen to her. Rahmiel isn't her familiar officially, so what does that mean for her? She'll be forced to leave and go back to her family. But she doesn't want to leave. That's the situation they have here.

"And if you didn't know now," Colbert gestured to Louise after saying that, "Louise here had summoned you here to be her familiar. But there is one huge complication that troubles us."

Rahmiel scrunched up his face and squinted his eyes at Colbert, wondering where he's getting at. He could sense Colbert's feelings of pity and helplessness aimed towards Louise specifically who was filled with sadness and defiance.

"You have burned off the runes of familiars, something that hasn't been recorded since the dawn of time. Rahmiel, you are truly something else if you are the first ever to pull off such an achievement. And since you _did_ burn off your runes, Miss Vallière, I'm afraid, is no longer a student here at Tristain Academy."

At this, Rahmiel could feel the unending sorrow in Louise's heart. Tears began to form in her pink eyes as her little body shook with anguish at the idea of her leaving here. Rahmiel believes he knows of what kind of problem lies in the air.

"So in order for her to stay here, I must also stay along with her?" The seraph questioned slowly, getting the old professor to nod at his words.

"You are correct, Rahmiel. Yes." Colbert said to him, Louise with her drooping eyes down casted to the floor.

"If that is the case, then I see no problem. I will stay." Louise snapped her head up to Rahmiel in surprise and happiness, thanking him deeply within her thoughts. This surprised Colbert even more, but he eventually chuckled in relief and respect for Louise and Rahmiel both.

"Thank you, young man." The professor breathed out gratefully. Louise teared up but wiped them away immediately before going over to stand next to Rahmiel. Her heart beated like crazy when she did.

 _He could've left...but he didn't. He chose to stay because of me…_ She trailed off in thought, her gaze transfixed on Rahmiel's face.

The seraph regarded Louise with a stone face before nodding at her. The pinkette rubbed her eyes and broke her gaze away from him in embarrassment. Colbert laughed quietly at this.

"Now I brought you here because I was one to believe you were left with a burning pain in your arm. And now I see that isn't the case at all. Miss Vallière, very briefly show Rahmiel around the academy and get him acquainted with your living quarters. I know this has been a long day for you both."

Louise vigorously nodded at that and took the seraph's arm in her hand before pulling him along. Colbert raised his brows in amusement before turning the lights off and leaving.

 _In the corridors of Tristain…_

Louise held a neutral gaze as she walked through the hallways of her school, ignoring the fearful looks of the other students who were staring up and down the figure that was Rahmiel. Said seraph did not react to them at all and just let the little girl pull him out the doors to the academy and towards more doors on the other side of the school.

After a few turns here and there and the occasional stairs, she made it to a very high floor and made her way towards her room. Louise glanced at Rahmiel who was free from her grasp, not noticing her hand was not burning from touching him.

"Um, Rahmiel. This is my room here. You'll be staying here with me from now on." She said quietly, wanting to know if it will be enough for her "familiar".

"Yes." Was all that Rahmiel said before she went ahead and unlocked it. The two stepped inside, Rahmiel observing his new home for the time being.

An oil lamp was seen standing on a table near a wall, a nice twin sized bed laying vertically near a window that let the moon shine through the room, and a little bed made from hay was sitting near the foot of the bed. Louise quickly ran and shoved that away from sight, chuckling in nervousness and embarrassment.

 _How was I going to let him sleep on the floor?_ She chided herself before bringing her hands behind her back and shuffling her feet anxiously.

Louise went to unbutton her top after a long time of thinking, her uniform dropping to the floor. Next, she quickly did the rest and was finally stripped down to her underwear.

She sneaked a glance at Rahmiel to see what his reaction would be but found him to be very calm about it. In fact, his face was still etched into that unmoving, emotionless state since from the start. This startled her and actually made her quite happy to know that he wasn't a lecherous pervert like all of the other boys here at school. But it still kind of disappointed her that there wasn't at least _some_ reaction out of him, for some odd reason.

She dressed into her nightgown and stopped for a second. Where was Rahmiel going to sleep? There's only one bed, so that means…

Her mind erupted into dirty thoughts as steam trailed off of the top of her head, her cheeks reddening from the thought of Rahmiel sleeping in her bed with her. Now was a good time to even ask if he was okay with that idea.

"Rahmiel," She groaned, nervous to even say it, "do you mind if you sleep with me tonight? As you can plainly tell, there's only one bed. I just want you to know...that I...don't mind at all!"

The seraph shocked her with his next words, "As an angel, we do not need sleep to survive, nor do we need to eat, drink, or even breathe. Treat this like you would any other night."

Louise opted to just going along with it and nod, climbing into her bed and covering herself up neat and tight before turning to get herself even more comfortable. Minutes passed before she sat up again and looked to the side to see Rahmiel standing idly by her door as his right foot pressed up against the wall, leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed and looking down.

She never really paid attention, but he looks really cool. Aside from dressing like a normal, everyday commoner, he does have an attractive face. Well, to her at least. Louise banged her head with her hands before going back to sleep, brushing away those thoughts.

Rahmiel blinked slowly, his mind heading back when the portal tore open in his home. Nothing could even reach that far inside Heaven. His home is in the deepest and highest point in Heaven. Who would've wanted him to come here?

 _It couldn't have been just Louise who had summoned me here. If it was, then someone else had to have been in control of this supposed summoning spell. I need to find out who. For now..._ Rahmiel turned his head up to watch Louise as her form raised up and down gently, her soft breathing very audible to him.

 _Things happen for a reason._


End file.
